The musician, the assasin, and the hedgehogs
by SonadowFoxcoFTW
Summary: Sonic has been having a very hard time since the "Little Angel Incident." Can the musician master hand hired cheer him up? Or will Shadow do that job? A kind of tie in to Any Dark Deed. RNR


Chapter One

Prolouge

Tabuu sat in the middle of the chamber. He was very happy. He raped that damned hedgehog and now he was going to do it in front of all his friends. Glorious day.

"Tabuu!"

"Ah the heroes have arrived." I snickered. There was a black hedgehog standing near sonic. He looked like he was about to kill me.

"Well if it isn't little angel and his little friend."

The hedgehog got in close to the black one, very scared.

The weird creature trainer growled at me.

"YOURE GONNA PAY YOU SICK FUCK! CHARIZARD USE ROCK SMASH!"

_I'm sorry, rock wha-_

I was sent sprawling across the room after the red one smashed a rock in my face.

Master Hand grabbed me by the wings.

"You ruined our friend's life and experiences. He tried to OVERDOSE AND KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING PEDO! "

I thought that he was going to crush me but I was mistaken. He flipped me around and I saw Crazy Hand coming toward me.

"You know, its times like this when I really like to say… BITCH SLAP!"

Have you ever been bitch slapped by a giant floating hand? It hurts. A lot.

I tried to sit up but I saw someone running at me in a helmet.

"FALCOON PUNCH!"

I went flying.

Pikachu was under me as I began to fall.

"Eat lightning bitch!"

I was knocked back into the air.

I thought I was going to land but then I felt another force above me.

It was Lucario in his final smash.

"THIS IS FOR SONIC!"

I was instantly barraged with a huge amount of raw energy. I then saw master hand, once again, charging his fingertips.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!"

Ok. So now I was being barraged by Master Hand. Could this day get any worse?

According to the shadow above me it could.

"TRIFORCE PUNCH!"

I went flying across the stage, only to be caught by Fox. Who tossed me to his bird friend, who shot me with his gun over to the lupine, who shot me to Fox once again. Then all three fired repetitively until I was burning from lazer fire.

I landed on the ground only to be picked up by Link.

Shiek, NOW!

An arrow went straight through my back. I was counciously aware of an increasing pain in my head.

Link pulled me up to his face and activated his final smash.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU HAVE HARMED!"

He pulled back his arm after the 80 different blows I received, each one more painful than the last. Then link pulled back his arm, charging the Master Sword with all the energy in his being.

"AND THIS IS FOR SONIC! TRIFORCE SLASH!"

Once again, I was sent flying.

"Guys, bring him over here!" called the black hedgehog.

Peach hit me with a frying pan (Where in HELL Does she get that shit?) and hit me toward the blue one. He charged up a spin dash and hit me in the back with it. It shattered both of my wings and I was all like fuck.

I got up and grabbed him by the waist.

"IM GOING TO RAPE YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS!" I put my hands on his waist and turned him around, getting my dick into position.

Sonic screamed bloody murder and master hand flew up at me with rage in his heart. I blew him away.

*note: sonic isn't weak, or a pussy or anything, hes just emotionally disturbed and youd be too if u were raped 15 different times.

I was aware of something tearing toward me. It was a ball, black and red, filled with pure love. That's odd…

It smashed into my head and stood up. It was the one I had seen earlier. The golden rings that were restraints to his power fell off and he went into his dark mode.

"You think its ok that you are doing this?"

"I don't have to think kid. Whatever I do to this hedgehog is none of your fucking business."

"I think you should know…. I have a very short temper when it comes to things like raping my best friend. And you've done it 14 times over the last month with your companion Mephiles."

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You have destroyed the hedgehog I love, and I will kill you for it."

A multicolor aura flows around his body. Not a final smash… This was different.

This was the power of a love smash attack.

The hedgehog grinned.

"Now…. Lets have some fun shall we?"

I instantaneously felt every part of my body being ripped apart by the black one, who had pulled out two automatic pistols. The last thought I ever had as I fell to the ground was one thing.

"Fuck…."

Shadow stood up and wiped himself off as if nothing happened.

Everyone was staring at that raw power. It was incredible. It was an attack that made their final smashes look like pussy attacks, and activated by a pure feeling nonetheless.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and put him in a bear hug. They stayed that way for a long time.


End file.
